Poppy/Trivia
General ; * Poppy was the first champion released in 2010. * Poppy is the first and so far only post-launch champion to be priced at on release (all other champions with the same price were already present when the game officially launched in October 2009). * Poppy is one of two champions that went into the weekly champion rotation on the day of their release. The other one is . ; * Poppy is the first champion with full facial animation. * Poppy is the first champion to get all of her splashes updated with her rework. ** Future champion reworks/updates have since followed this tradition following Poppy's rework. * Poppy's login screen features the titular . * Poppy's theme resembles Demacia Rising (instruments used include a and a ). * Poppy's dance references the dance from .Poppy Update Q&A ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Poppy was initially going to wear a red scarf as a 'heroic thing' but, since it competed heavily with her pigtails and was deemed way too busy on her model, the scarf was trimmed down to a muffler. * Poppy's favorite food / candy is the . * Poppy finds Yordles 'too fluffy' and disorganized, herself preferring the orderliness found in Demacia. * Poppy is the first champion to have a form of crowd control in all of her abilities. * Poppy is the first and only champion to have two skins released for the Snowdown Showdown event. Development * comes from Old English popæg < Latin papa er, possibly from root ''*Peh₂-(m)P-'' "to swell".https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/baxmb-_bhaxmbh-_paxmp-_phaxmph.htm Lore * Orlon was also a weaponsmith, and had actually crafted himself. He was also likely the one who crafted spear, . * Poppy is around 1000 years old and older, being present during the early days of as a nation. Quotes * }} might be referencing the eponymous emote from * not a hammer. is a hammer."}}}} references . * }} references her pre-rework quote: }}. * Poppy shares quotes with: ** ** Skins ; * The flowers can be seen in the foreground. * A blue recolor of her old used to be the background image of the branch of the now-retired summoner mastery trees in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 (Season 5 retained Season 4's masteries). ** Recolors of and were used for the and branches respectively. ; * She might be referencing . ; ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She references the Oompa-Loompas from by and/or by . * A lollipop with her pre-rework can be seen in the background. ** She also makes this face when she dances. ** It can also be seen in the joined splash art of , and . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * She references by . * She is standing up to , whose claw is in the foreground. * The following can be seen in the background: ** Plush toys resembling: *** *** *** *** *** ** A balloon resembling a ** A plane model resembling ROFL Copter ** An inflatable version of ** Wallpaper featuring tattoos ** Pillows referencing Radiant Staff ** A bed sheet featuring and insignias ; * She was inspired by 'White Knight Poppy' by 'ChiZ'. ; * She might be referencing . ; * She references the genre of . ** Her outfit was loosely inspired by from and from . ** Her strong sense of justice and taking the job way too serious was a reference to from . * Her Homeguard and animations were loosely inspired by . * is flying in the background. ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2017 along with: ** ** * She might be referencing . ; Relations * Poppy's belonged to Demacia's founder and weaponsmith Orlon, who passed it on to her on his deathbed. She is searching for the 'Hero of Demacia' meant to wield the hammer (without realizing she is the one). ** When Orlon passed the hammer to Poppy, he did not specifically identify her as the Hero (or meant to, but died before he could), leading to Poppy's misunderstanding. ** Poppy and are notable for being Yordles responsible for helping in building the human civilizations they align themselves with (Demacia and Noxus, respectively). * Poppy knows about the existence of and , though it is uncertain what she thinks about them. ** Lulu states that Poppy and Tristana has "a little furrow just above her nose when she gets mad". Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2017 Snowdown Showdown